


Jamie Goes Through the Stones

by ke_xia



Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ke_xia/pseuds/ke_xia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie goes through the stones just after Claire, and they both arrive back in the 1940s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of prompts sent in to [Imagine Claire & Jamie]() on tumblr, written by Mod Eli. (That's me!) I'm posting them here for easier reading and in case there's anyone over here on AO3 who might not be on tumblr. Do feel free to check the blog out, though, and send in prompts if you have more ideas for our favorite pair!

> anonymous said:  
> Imagine Jamie getting frustrated with suits from Claire's time.

Jamie stood before the mirror, frowning deeply at his reflection. He shrugged his shoulders once, twice, a third time, then bent down in an attempt to touch his toes. Claire paused in the doorway, hair done up in pins and curls, and wearing an evening dress that began in a halter, hugged the curves of her torso (including the gentle swell of her stomach where their child grew,) and puffed out in a bell-shape to end just below her knees. She whistled when her husband bent down, a grin playing on her lips. Jamie straightened immediately, cheeks flushing as he glanced back at her in the reflection. 

“I dinna like it, Sassenach. I canna move in these trousers and the coat is too tight.” 

“You mean you can’t fight in those trousers, but that’s not something you’ll have to worry about doing tonight.”

His gaze, dark and growing darker at the sight of her, trailed from her bare shoulders over her smooth curves and down to the pale calves accented by a pair of heels. “I think I just may need to the moment other men see ye in that dress,” he grumbled.

At that, Claire smiled brightly and moved forward, reached up to gently adjust his tie, then draped her arms around his neck. “No fighting tonight, my darling. And the only man who matters is right here in my arms. Now, stop fretting and take me dancing, will you? We wait much longer and I won’t be able to find my feet, let alone dance.” She went up on her tiptoes to kiss his lips, then tugged him off toward the door. 

It was about time they got to have a real date.


	2. Chapter 2

> anonymous said:  
> I love this blog and and all your fics! I really enjoyed the one where Jamie is complaining about wearing the suit while he is getting ready to go dancing with Claire. Could you please continue this and show Jamie and Claire dancing and on their date? Thank you :)

Jamie watched the couples on the dance floor, his features pulled tight with doubt. Sure, Claire had shown him some of the more popular dances with the wireless playing and the furniture in the sitting room all pushed to the side. But he’d never danced in front of anyone else before, and- well. He didn’t want people to watch them! “Could we no’ just go back home and dance by ourselves again?” he asked over the music, frowning at her.

She smiled and turned to the bar to order a whiskey, which she promptly shoved into his hand the moment the glass was filled. “Drink up, darling. I didn’t put on these heels to just have a peek at the club before driving back home. You’ll be fine, I promise.”

He downed the drink then set the glass back onto the bar before taking a determined breath, grabbing her hand, and tugging her out into the throng of people. For all his worries, though, Jamie danced magnificently. He watched the others around them for a while, seeing small differences in how the dances had changed since Claire had known them. Quick learner as always, it wasn’t long before he was swinging her around and spinning her across the floor. They laughed as they’d not laughed in ages, since before the war. They both let go of all the stresses and worries of their lives and simply lived in the moment and had an absolutely wonderful time at it. 

Claire hadn’t the energy she was quite used to having anymore, though, and so they ended the evening with one last slow dance. She pressed close to her husband, her head resting sweetly against his shoulder, and let him support her as they swayed across the floor. “Did you have fun?” she asked, voice just barely heard over the music. She pressed a kiss to the thudding pulse in his neck and smiled at the crimson lip mark she left behind. 

Jamie smiled and pressed his own kiss into her hair. “I’d no’ have traded tonight for all the elegant balls in France,” he answered. “Come, then, mo nighean donn. Ye’re wilting like a rose. It’s past time ye got to bed.”

He got her out to the car and settled in the passenger seat before climbing in the other side. Claire scooted over next to him, though, and lay her head on his shoulder once more, her hand resting lightly on his thigh. “I love you, Jamie. Thank you for tonight,” she murmured sleepily.

“Thank you, Claire.” He started the car, but didn’t pull away just yet. “Claire?”

“Hm?” She forced her eyes open and lifted her head to look up at him. 

“Ye look absolutely beautiful tonight. The dress and the- color on your lips and cheeks. And your lashes…”

She beamed a little at that. It’d been the first time she’d worn makeup since they’d come through the stones, and she had worried that Jamie wouldn’t approve. She leaned in and fluttered her lashes against his cheek before nuzzling her nose against the same spot. “Thank you. Let’s go home to Lallybroch now, my darling.”

“Aye,” he sighed. “To Lallybroch.”


End file.
